Inebriated
by Knifez
Summary: A drunk husband is a flirty husband, and that suits Temari juuuust fine.


**And another ShikaTema one shot because this couple is amazing.**

* * *

Temari looked over the documents on the living room table and sighed.

There was nothing fun to do. Four year old Shikadai was long asleep and Shikamaru was out with his friends having a boys night out, so she couldn't entertain herself with her two favorite people. It was late too, about eleven-thirty, and Shikamaru had told her that he probably wouldn't be back until at least two in the morning.

So Temari had decided to help her husband out and see if she could tackle any of his paperwork out of sheer boredom. She had already made a large dent but the damn stuff seemed endless and her patience had run out a while ago.

She wasn't mad at Shikamaru or anything. He rarely went out with his friends to drink and the thought of him getting too drunk and making a mistake honestly never even occurred to her, so she couldn't begrudge him that. It just stunk to be alone.

So she flicked through the seven channels on their TV and watched some corny kids show Shikadai loved about Mr. Konoha saving the world from aliens.

Man, she really was bored.

Suddenly she heard a noise at the front door, followed by an "Ow!" and another thud. Recognizing the voice, a puzzled Temari went to the front door and opened it, revealing a flushed and hazy-eyed Shikamaru.

"You're back early," She noted, secretly relieved.

"Yeah," he said, his words a little slurred. "I wanted to see you." He straightened and peered down at her, "man, you are...so pretty. And you're my wife? That's crazy."

Temari laughed outright as Shikamaru stumbled into the kitchen. "How drunk are you?"

Shikamaru looked wounded, "drunk? Who? Not me, surely not." He scratched his chin as he eyed her. "Maybe _you're_ drunk."

She rolled her eyes, "okay then, you-" she was cut off as he swooped in and kissed her. Warmth flared inside her chest as he pulled away.

"Sorry for interrupting you," he managed, "but you're like so pretty...did I already tell you that? Cuz you are."

Temari took a deep breath and attempted to cease her blushing. "You're awfully troublesome tonight," she noted as she walked into the living room and took a seat on their couch, hoping he would follow her. She was not disappointed as he was right on her heels. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, lying back towards the other side of the couch so she was lying ontop of him.

"My friends will probably be mad I ditched 'em." He noted, his hands starting to wander. Not that she minded...quite the opposite actually.

"Mmm," Temari sighed in content. "Screw your friends, then. Stay with me."

Shikamaru let out a loud yawn, "rather screw you," he muttered through another yawn.

Temari chuckled and gave her husband a kiss, putting as much heat into it as she could muster. "I think that can be arranged." She purred after they broke apart.

"Hah," Shikamaru laughed, "I knew I was right."

"Right about what?" Temari asked, planting little kisses down his jaw.

"The guys and I were arguing about who had the best wife."

"Oh?" This piqued Temari's interest and she ceased her kisses, instead resting her head on her folded hands, which were on Shikamaru's chest.

"Mm," he nodded, "well you're the best wife, obviously. First off, your legs are-"

Temari laughed and shook her head, "Idiot. Of course, it was about that kind of thing."

"Well you're the best wife for lots of reasons," he protested, "you're the smartest out of all our wives, thats a given. You're stronger than most of them too, and more versatile. And your eyes...ugh..." he looked at his crimson wife, "and you're super cute when you're blushing."

Temari face-flopped onto his chest, "you're so embarrassing right now." she grumbled into his chest.

His hands made her way up her legs, pushing her kimono up her thighs, and she held in a gasp. "Mmm, there's no one around though. Why're you embarrassed?"

"Because, it's awkward to hear you compliment me," she said, trying to keep her voice level as his hands lazily kept moving up.

"Mmm, well let's stop with the talking and start with the doing then, ah?"

Temari raised her head and kissed her husband hungrily, "that's the smartest thing you've said all night." She growled.

Fun times ensued in the Nara household.

* * *

 **Little drabble about a drunk Shikamaru. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
